Engrave My Demon Heart with Angel Wings
by Aya3
Summary: To make this *extremely* short... :: Two couples are way too opposite to even lay a finger on each other...and each is determined to steal the heart of the other.


Engrave My Demon Heart with Angel Wings

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Mr. Sakaguchi or Squaresoft if you prefer. They own the town names including characters and such. I am **not** making profit out of this story so there's no way you can sue! :P

Cloud: Get a grip, Aya. No one can sue you. For one thing, they have no idea where you live.

Aya: So?

Cloud: So perceptibly, they can't sue you.

Aya: So?

Cloud: *draws a long breath*

Aya: What?

Cloud: Oh, I get it. **Now** you stop saying "so."

Aya: So what?

Cloud: There you go!

Aya: What?

Cloud: What do you mean "what"? You keep saying that!

Aya: Say what?

Cloud: That!

Aya: That what?

Cloud: *groans* I work with an idiot.

Aya: What?

Cloud: *knocks his head upon the wall*

Aya: o.O?

Tasuki and Taka: *clutches their stomach in laughter*

A figure clad in white stood before a shabby building, with ivy vines curving themselves around the building. The crystalline rain decanted down the gray sky from black clouds that hovered in random places. The woman, sopping wet, placed the bundle in her arms down in front of the russet door with the gold knob. Placing a kiss upon it she stepped back and through a human's eyes, one would have thought that she disappeared into thin air; though to the babies covered in the tight blanket, they saw her walk away without heed.

Soon after, a man dressed in black and red stood where the woman previously stood. The basket held tightly in his hands were dropped callously to the ground. The man touched his children's cheeks through a swift, burning motion and disappeared in flames. 

In Midgar, abandoned babies were not a strange and harsh sight to behold. Midgar was going through some changes and many parents could not tolerate the responsibility. Towards the end, however, many of those parents situated their beloved children in Midgar's Orphanage Center. 

A young girl, about 7 years old, streaked down the hall. She was dressed in a pair of black capris and a white tanktop, a bracelet hugging her wrist. Her hair was tinted crimson as was her auburn eyes. 

"Cloud! You give that back!" She yelled and dodged several chairs the boy in front of her was dodging before her.

"You mean this?" He sneered and pulled out a gold adornment, goading her with the necklace. He continued running and to his surprise, he found his lips kissing the floor. He peeled his face off the ground and looked up to find his rival standing against the doorframe, foot sticking out. He picked up the necklace and gave it to the tiny nymph. 

"Here, Sis. This time, try wearing it around your neck instead of having it lie everywhere. Pigs do roam this building you know."

She grinned and stuck her tongue out to the boy on the floor. "You're such a meanie!" And she ran to another room. 

"Aw, c'mon Reno. I was just having fun with her." Cloud flashed his taunting smile.

"Fun, huh? Let's see how much fun you'll have when that nose of yours is out of place!"

"Reno, stop!" Another girl, albeit smaller than her sister, was about the same age. "If you kick my brother I'll give you something to smirk about! The matron refuses to see violence take place in this orphanage and remember what she said if you happen to hurt someone!"

"That's bull." With a turn on his heel, he followed to wherever his sister went. With a quick stop, he couldn't help but insult the small girl. "And where did you learn your vocabulary? The dictionary? 'Cause I could've sworn you were too stupid to read, along with your bro over there."

Two pairs of eyes raged with hatred, pure aquamarine and emerald. "Let's go Yuffie." She nodded wordlessly and followed Cloud away from the orphanage.

~

"Hey, stop that!" Reno's younger sister had been chased all over the building by Cloud once more. She had ridiculed him as he did her and threw something at his face, which led to the predicament she was in now. There was something wrong with him and his sister, she knew, but it was all too creepy.

"Stop what?" He smirked and held up his hand. She flinched and hid behind a chair. "That! You sting!"

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said! You sting!" She squealed and kept herself hidden. 

"I really don't see the point in hiding. I know where you are anyway." He sat on his bed and tossed a fireball in the air and caught it. What he was doing was what made him…odd. From all common senses, you **cannot** hold fire in your hands unless you were some magician, which evidently he wasn't…unless he was some kind of weirdo. "Listen, if it's this fire thing-

"No, it's not **that**! Haven't you observed yourself and what you do to other people?"

He cocked a brow and looked at her, puzzled at where she was going. "I'm only 11, why should I pay attention to myself?"

"I pay attention to myself and I'm…um…" She paused and looked at her fingers, counting each one. "I'm nine and I observe myself. Why shouldn't you?"

"Must I say that it's rather distracting that I talk to you when you're behind a chair. Most disturbing."

"At least I'm not weird!" She clamped her mouth with both her hands. 

"You can be so dim-witted." 

She stood up and went up to him. "How am **I** dim…um…something?"

He rolled his eyes and touched her, causing her to recoil. "I bet you're faking that."

"Faking what? I'm not faking anything! It hurts when you touch me! I don't know why the matron doesn't scream or something when she carries you because you burn! It really hurts!" She whined. 

"Stop being so childish!" He retorted. She snorted.

"Humph! At least I'm no pretentious pig!" His eyes widened. Wherever this girl was born, she sure picked up a good deal of terminology. She was…nine was it? She was only nine and her vocabulary had already expanded. 

"Tifa, dear! I have your clothes ready!" The Matron called out from another area.

"Coming!" She glanced at Cloud. "That really hurt. You better apologize."

He stood up and looked down at her, giving her a small punch. However, that small punch for a nine-year old hurt like hell, especially added with the effects of the burning feeling.

~

"Oh come on! It's just water!" Tifa loved teasing him or scaring him. He deserved a good punishment here and there, right?

"No!" For some reason he hated the water…there was something about it. Even his little sister was afraid of it. 

"Reno! Help!" She screamed, almost dramatically, and waited as Reno came, looking around frantically. Tifa giggled and pointed at Cloud.

"Why you~!" With one great shove, he was in the water. 

Tifa leaned on the edge of the bank and watched him suffer. She knew it was vindictive but it was payback. Finally, he was able to grab onto the ledge and when he did, he drew in huge breaths.

"You really can't swim, can you?" He looked fiercely at her. 

"You noticed that now?!" He spit out water and swam his way out. "You perky people provoke me!"

She watched as he stomped off. Tifa couldn't help but snigger as he was out of earshot. 

~

She was trying to get the ball into the hoop. Once again it missed. 

"Argh!" Yuffie clenched her fist and unclenched them. She picked up another ball and was about to throw it when another found its way in. She took a peek behind her and saw Reno there, trying to deride her once more. 

"You sure have a short-temper. Those tantrums can get on a boy's nerves."

"Really?" Her normally cheery self was replaced with a sinister nymph in its place. 

"Yep. You even have that fiery background."

She clamped down on the ball hard and was unaware of the fact that it was beginning to shrink.

"Told you." He eyed the ball and shoved his hands in his pockets. "See ya later."

As soon as he was out from her vision she threw the ball on the ground and stomped on it, observing its shrinkage with rage.

Cloud: That's it?! And why am **I** the bad guy? I'm supposed to be the dashing, sweet-

Aya: And so, so vain. 

Cloud: *bonks her*

Aya: *rubs her head in agony* Hehe, anyway, what I have just typed above were the examples of what devils can't do that angels can. I did that for a darn reason…as in a little more depth of the characters and stuff.

Cloud: Then why am I the demon!?

Aya: Because…

Cloud: Because?

Aya: Because what?

Cloud: Huh?

Cloud: What?

Aya: Why what?

Cloud: Why say what?

Aya: Oh brother. 

Cloud: Was that all?

Aya: I wouldn't know. ^_^ I'm so evil, aren't I?

Tasuki and Taka: Don't pay any attention to her. Just scroll down. This is just an **intermission**.

Aya: Intermissions have become really popular these days…just kidding. I just wanted to talk to you! ^_^

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

**Just kidding!**

**You guys will have to wait 'till the next chapter! Sorry! ^_^**

**I'm so evil huh? Don't you just hate me?**


End file.
